All Alone
by Daley Buttons
Summary: When Harry leaves the wizarding world, what lengths will his friends go to to bring him back?
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Harry, It's Hermione. I haven't talked to you in a while, but I think you need to maybe come back to the Wizarding World."

Harry Potter, the boy who lived was sitting on a Muggle couch, in a Muggle room, in a Muggle neighborhood, listening to Hermione's message on a Muggle phone.

Since the war, he had refused to return to the Wizarding world. He gave Ron his Firebolt and took some of his few possessions he had from Grimmauld place and left. He didn't even leave a note.

In the wake of their devastation, Hermione and Ron had taken it upon themselves to track him down. Six months later, they found his number on some Muggle website called Yellow Pages.

Harry refused to accept that he'd saved the entire Wizarding World. In fact, he completely denied it. He had tried to erase the entire memory from his brain, but it wouldn't work. With no other choices left, Harry conformed to Muggle life.

Harry worked as an attorney. To be more specific, he was a defense attorney and was paid rather well. He was currently in a relationship with a girl named Cynthia and planned to propose to her soon.

Harry had loosened his tie when the phone rang again. It was a blocked caller. Hermione's caller id was GRANGER so he picked up the phone, expecting it to be the office or something. Instead it was Ginny.

"Hello, this is Mr. Potter speaking. Who is this?"

"This is your freaking girlfriend! Harry, where have you been? How could you just leave?"

Harry moved the phone away from the side of his head. He didn't end it, so he heard the occasional "Hello?" until the line clicked off and the flat tone beep sounded.

The phone dropped from his hand and he sat back down. _Ginny_ _had called him. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny had called him._ He hadn't thought about Ginny in a very long time. He had forgotten about her until that very moment.

Ginny, with her red hair and Gryffindor robes, the Quidditch team's best girl player in ages…

Except now he had Cynthia and couldn't afford to think about Ginny. The phone rang again and he let it ring. He was called four more times and four more times he ignored the phone.

It kept ringing until the answering machine played one solitary message.

"I thought you loved me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own JKR's stuff! Sorry, forgot that in the first chapter. Thank you for the positive reviews! I will try and keep this story going, as long as I can (I enjoy writing that) just keep in mind that this is my first story! Thank you so much!** ~DB

* * *

Harry was brooding over Ginny's lingering words. He did love her, didn't he? But now he couldn't really tell. He had a date with Cynthia tonight, and he was going to propose. He couldn't worry about Ginny anymore.

He was so immersed in his thoughts; he almost crashed into the white Fiat in front of him. _Snap out of it you're going to kill someone_ he thought.

When he was five minutes away from the office, he saw something that made him jump. There was a girl, on a broom in scarlet robes. Her feet were resting on metal bars under the twiggy end.

A tawny owl was flying beside her, a piece of what looked like parchment attached to its talons. The owl swooped down and landed on Harry's hood ornament.

"Ahhh!" he yelled and slammed on the brakes.

He got out of the car and swore violently as the driver behind him flipped him off. Harry couldn't blame them, the driver in front of you slams on the brakes, wouldn't you want to flip them off too?

He ripped the piece of parchment off the owl's foot and gave it a quarter. Then he got in his car, slammed the door, and very quickly drove to work and in the process almost hit a stop sign.

He stormed into work and shut the door to his office. He then proceeded to lock the door and then relaxed and sat down. He unfurled the note and there was a very short note on the inside.

_Did you really think you could avoid us forever?_

_-G,H,R,L_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thank you all so much! I can't even begin to tell you what this means to me...**

**I don't own JKR**

**Keep up the reviews! Thank you soso much!**

* * *

Harry Potter didn't think today was going to get much worse. He had received a note from one of the wizards. He was pretty sure it was Ginny or Hermione. Ron and Luna probably wouldn't have the initiative to track him down. But he wasn't keen to deal with this. He had clients to deal with.

He muddled through the day and wouldn't talk to any of his associates. He just wasn't in the mood; he felt like if he didn't talk to anyone, he would stay hidden. Sadly, that wasn't the case for him. Around lunchtime a snowy owl landed on his windowsill.

He opened the window and yelled "Shoo! Shoo!" He swatted the bird a couple times and then it got a little ugly.

The owl flew in the office and began violently pecking Harry. His office was locked; his associates could not open the door and could not guess what all of his hollering was about. They thought of Harry as mild mannered, why would he be shouting in the middle of the day?

Harry stormed out of his office, clutching two pieces of parchment. He had white feathers in his hair and one of his lenses was cracked. His files and briefcase were still on his desk and he had not shut down the computer.

As he got in his Kia Sorrento, he took out his cell phone and called Cynthia. When she did not answer, he hastily left a message saying there were family problems in the UK and he needed to leave immediately. Hopefully she wouldn't remember that he had no family….

He parked in the driveway and went into the house. He bolted all the doors and windows and disconnected all but one phone. He now knew why Uncle Vernon had moved to the house on the rock when he was being sent the letters-magic was relentless.

After a few minutes, he was able to catch his breath. He sat in one of the plush armchairs when there was a crack.

_Someone apparated into the house_ he thought.

The figure walked into the room in scarlet robes and holding a broomstick. She was tall and had poker straight ginger hair.

Ginny was standing in his living room, and looked just about ready to throw one of the Unforgiveable Curses at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so very much again. I absolutely love writing this!**

**I do not own JKR  
~DB**

* * *

"Harry freaking Potter! Where have you been?" Ginny screeched.

"Hiding from the freak show of a wizard world!" He yelled back. "And I was doing a fine job until you hunted me down!"

"Well, I thought it was my responsibility to hunt down my missing boyfriend! We have all been worried sick! And _how could you forget about me_?"

"I was going to propose to my girlfriend tonight…"

"Harry I-don't-know-your-middle-name Potter!" she yelled, now turning red. "Oh, I bet you've shacked up with her and everything! I bet she even knew! Harry, do you have any idea what you're doing? I bet you don't. Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry!"

Ginny started crying. She was obviously wearing makeup, because now it was streaming down her face. Harry couldn't stand women; they were so emotional and unstable. He enjoyed Cynthia because she didn't quite have that emotional problem that all girls seemed to possess.

"Ginny, calm down. I'm just… living in the muggle world."

"Harry, that's terrible! How could you just agree with everything you've resented your whole life?"

"I can do it so I'm not living like a zoo animal."

"Harry, you aren't a zoo animal!"

"Well I was sure being hunted down like one!"

There was since between them. Harry stood up and left Ginny in the living room. He walked upstairs and unlocked a very tightly locked drawer. Inside was a stick made of holly and a core of phoenix feather. The stick's sister had been owned by the most feared wizard of the century. This seeming ordinary stick was actually quite extraordinary.

Harry grabbed the stick, marched back down the stairs and into the living room where Ginny stood, wand ready.

"So you didn't get rid of your wand!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled, disarming Ginny.

Her wand skittered away.

"Harry Potter…"

"Don't _Harry Potter_ me! I am my own person! Ginny, you need to leave. Now."

"Harry, you can't do this…"

"Yes I can!" he yelled shoving her out the door. He then bolted it and cast a ward. No matter how anti-magic he was, he wasn't letting any other people Apparate into his house

Ginny had dropped the broom on the floor. It was now his. He picked it up and locked it in the cupboard under the stairs, where he currently hid all of his problems.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, look who's standing up for themselves. Harry seems upset...**

**I don't own JKR**

**~DB**

* * *

Ginny Weasley was walking away from Harry's house. Her wand and broom were still inside his house. Mum was going to kill her.

She turned around and knocked on the door.

"Go away." He said.

"Can I have my wand and broom back?"

"You can have your wand back."

"Why not my broom?"

"That's my business."

"That broom is my Galleons."

"Don't even go there."

"I will go there, Mr. Potter."

"Ms. Weasley," he said as he slipped the wand under the door. "Please leave, or I will have the call the police."

"Harry, you know I can Apparate out of here faster than those numbskull Muggles could drive here."

"Ginny, just-get out."

"Harry, I still have feelings for you."

"Well, I don't."

"Harry Potter!" she yelled.

"Ginny Weasley!" he yelled.

"I can't believe you!"

"I can't believe you'd think I'd come back so easily!"

Grey clouds started covering the sky. Ginny was not moving. She was going to get Harry out of the house, even if she had to pry his cold, lifeless body from it.

"Harry, get your sorry butt out of this house, or so help me I'll break into the house and drag you out myself."

"Just try and get in."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, I'm telling you that you can't break into my house."

Ginny started chanting words and Harry pulled out his cell phone. He dialed 911.

"Hello what is the emergency?" the operator asked.

"There is an insane girl trying to break into my house."

"Address?"

"119 Sinclair way, Oaksford PA."

"Thank you."

She hung up and within minutes there were screaming sirens coming towards his house. Ginny was in the middle of the incantation, so she couldn't just Apparate away.

"You! Put your hands up and put down the knife!"

"STUPEFY!" Ginny yelled a couple times.

But the Muggles dodged the sparks and grabbed Ginny, pinning her hands behind her head. She dropped her wand on the porch and no one seemed to notice.

The police knocked on the door. "Mr. Potter, are you in there?"

Harry was curled up in fetal position on the couch. He had just sent his girlfriend to Muggle prison. What was worse was that she happened to be his best friend's little sister.

He remained silent as he Apparated up the steps and into his room. He grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed some clothes in it. Then he grabbed his wand and unlocked the cupboard under the stairs.

And he grabbed the broom, and just as the police broke down the door, he kicked off from his backyard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Wonderful readers,**

**I regret to inform you that I will be stopping All Alone. I however will start numerous other stories for you to read and enjoy from other randoms. I am very sorry for this announcement, and I hate to say goodbye to this world, I dislike where the story was going. Upcoming things you can look forward to is one of my original ideas called Demigods of the Mare Nostrum (including my namesake, Daley Buttons) and absolutely positively my most Harry Pottery magicky Harry Potter fic yet! I also hope to write TFIOS and Divergent fics too. Thank you and keep reading!**

**-DB**


End file.
